farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Keith Ramsey
American |birth = 1988, United States |ages = 24 |status = Determinant |appearances = Far Cry 3 |first_appearance = Make a Break for It |last_appearance = Hard Choices |role = Ally |gender = Male |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |weight = 210 lbs (95 kg) |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |actor = James A. Woods }} Keith Ramsey is a friend of Jason and a successful investment banker. Biography Background Keith Ramsey was born in the US, in 1988. He went into college, where he was a member of the DKC fraternity and after graduating, became a successful investment banker. He is good friends with Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Riley Brody, Daisy Lee, Oliver Carswell, Liza Snow and Vincent Salas. At one point, the group decides to take a vacation in Asia, including Keith, who is worn off from his tiring job. Trip to Bangkok Keith and his friends can be seen in a bar in Bangkok, during Jason's hallucinations, caused by taking red pills in the cave, close to Dr. Earnhardt's mansion. Keith can be seen arguing with several men, but is calmed down by Jason, who says that Keith promised no more fights. During some dancing, they get into a fight with the same men and are victorious. Then the group escape through an elevator and are introduced by Jason to a DJ named Doug, who tells them about an island, where they can do anything, including skydiving... Far Cry 3 The entire group is captured by pirate lord Vaas, with Keith being sold into slavery by Vaas' employer Hoyt Volker, and is sold to Buck - a hitman, working for Hoyt. It was confirmed that Buck repeatedly raped Keith while Keith was in his possession. Jason learns from CIA agent Willis Huntley that Keith is in Buck's possession and begins to hunt Buck. When Jason finally confronts Buck in a bar in Badtown, insisting that he releases Keith, Buck decides instead to make a trade: he will give Keith back to Jason only if he retrieves the ancient dagger, the Silver Dragon, of the Rakyat — the very one Citra asked Jason to find in order to gain her trust — for him. During Jason's search for the dagger, Buck makes remarks towards his treatment of Keith and even threatens to hurt him more if Jason does not listen to him at times. When Jason finally acquires the dagger, he receives a call from Buck, who tells him to meet him at his house, which is close to Badtown. Jason finds and enters Buck's house and presents the dagger to Buck, who gives Jason the key to the basement, where Keith is being held. After Jason reconciles with a traumatised Keith, who is clearly afraid of Buck(due to the amount of torture and implied raping he suffered) and even begs Jason to promise to get him out of there, Buck arrives and states that he never had any intention of releasing the two men and a knife fight begins between Jason and Buck. The fight ends with Jason stabbing Buck in the chest with the dagger, killing him. Later, when Jason brings Keith back the cave where Liza, Daisy Lee, and Oliver Carswell are holed up, Keith confides in Jason to keep what happened to him a secret, not wanting the others to know what he suffered when under Buck's possession. Keith later tells Jason that he believes Riley to be dead, stating that he saw him get shot when trying to escape captivity. Later in the game, Jason comes back to the cave, where his friends are thrilled to tell him the boat has been finished and ready to go. However, Jason refuses and tells them to leave him on the island. You can also have an optional conversation with Keith, before leaving the cave. Ending When Jason and Riley come back to Dr. Earnhardt's mansion, Jason doesn't find any of his friends, but manages to find Earnhardt, who tells Jason that his friends were kidnapped by the Rakyat and taken to Citra's temple, before dying of his wounds. Jason and Riley go to the temple and there the player has the choice to either save his friends or join Citra. If you choose to join Citra, then Keith, Liza and the rest will be killed. But if you choose to save your friends, then Jason unties them, Dennis Rogers will accidentally kill Citra and then Jason, Liza, Daisy, Oliver, Riley and Keith finally leave the island by boat. Notes Every mention of Keith in the game spells his surname Ramsey, except the fact file in the Survival Guide, which spells it Ramsay. This is interesting as the title of his file in the Survival Guide spells his surname with an E, not an A Mission appearances * Make a Break for It * The Social Club (part 2 & 3) * Meet Citra * Unhappy Reunion * Citra's Favor * Hard Choices (can be killed) Trivia *Keith's voice actor, James A. Woods, also provides the voice for Ajay in Far Cry 4. Gallery Keith Ramsey.png|In Survival Guide Far Cry® 3 Classic Edition_20180725215230.png Far Cry® 3 Classic Edition_20180725215510.png Far Cry® 3 Classic Edition_20180725233342.png